


You make it easy

by ichbinriva



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Football, Valentine's Day Fluff, should be another thing but i ended up with this, sorry for that, well... at least i tried to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichbinriva/pseuds/ichbinriva
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Germany and you think about celebrating that day in a special way. Even if it doesn't go as planned and you feel you should do more, at least you would try not to let the day go blank.
Relationships: Robert Kovač/OC, Robert Kovač/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You make it easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuletzt_verliebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/gifts).



> English isn't my first language and my writing is a bit rusty. I just hope you enjoy reading, and that this can give you a reason to smile.

Valentine’s Day was never a big thing here in Germany, I always knew that, but going through it for real was a very strange feeling. I mean, the Germans do some things, especially in the south of the country, in Bavaria, but _Valentinstag_ is not that important. At least, not for my boyfriend. It’s just popular with the youngsters, and he can’t be included on this group because, well… he’s 45 years old.

Perks of dating Robert Kovač, I might say.

It's not that it's **really** important. I just wanted to do something different today, to celebrate our moment and do something... _romantic_.

When I woke up, Robert was still asleep, and the only idea I had at the time was what? Exactly, give him a good breakfast in bed. The problem? I wasn't ready for that and we had no ingredients to do anything but the basics.

Should I go to the nearest market and buy things to make a tasty and cozy meal? Would I be able to do all this and still be asleep, or would he wake up earlier and ruin my plans?

I sighed through my daydreams. Why is being romantic so difficult?

In the end I looked at the clock and saw that it was still six in the morning. Robert was not yet awake, I probably still had time before the alarm clock woke him up as usual at seven sharp. Well, an hour should be enough, right?

With my head still full of doubts I got ready and left the apartment we shared, going to the nearest store. Thank God everything opens early in Germany (at least during the week, let’s ignore that during Sundays, outside football and restaurants, everything is closed).

In ten minutes, I arrived at the market. It took me another ten minutes to get everything I needed and pay for them. In half an hour I managed to get back to the apartment with everything, starting to make the breakfast I had in mind. I’ve never been this good in the kitchen, but at least breakfast is not a very difficult thing to do – and that’s what helped me at the time.

I felt that I was participating in an action film, like Mission Impossible, where I had to prepare everything for Robert and try not to wake him up; besides doing everything before he wakes up and not making him angry for not allowing him to participate. But, as I said, Valentine’s Day was not as important in Germany as it was in USA, so I felt compelled to do something to make that day a memorable date.

With a lot of luck – and a dexterity I didn't know I had – I managed to finish everything before seven, giving me enough time for to go to our room, turn off the alarm clock and have the joy of waking him up and being the first thing he would see when he opened his eyes.

I even managed to get one of those Lebkuchenherz with "I mog Di!" written on top.

However, things never go as planned, do they?

The moment I turned off the alarm, I felt strong hands pulling me towards the bed, being received by a soft and warm body, as well as a hoarse laugh at the foot of my ear.

“ _Guten Morgen, Liebchen_ ”, he said, and the warmth of his breath made me shiver completely.

“ _Guten Morgen, Liebling_ ”, I laughed a little, settling in Robert’s body. “Did you sleep well?”.

“Like a baby”, he replied. I felt him smile against my hair, where he gave a soft kiss. “And you?”.

“Me too”, I smiled, letting him wrap his arms around my waist, and hugging me in a way that my body would snuggle up to his. “Robbie!”, I exclaimed, moving away from his hands and jumping out of the bed. “Argh!”, I took a deep breath and shook my hands, trying to get my thoughts in line.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked frowning.

I took a deep breath. How the hell was I going to surprise him now?

“Nothing...”, I sighed, holding his hand and helping him to sit on the bed. “Just wait here, okay?”

Even with a frown, he nodded.

“It will be quick”, I smiled and sealed our lips before leaving for the kitchen.

I quickly left for the kitchen and put everything on the tray, returning to our room with a smile on my lips.

“Happy _Valentinstag_!”, I said giving the tray to him.

Robert looked at me confused and I laughed, but after that he smiled and threw a strawberry on his mouth.

“Happy _Valentinstag, liebchen_ ”, he held out his hand to me, which I accepted and then I sat down next to him.

We then started eating and talking about the day and what we should do to celebrate Valentine's Day – which took the time for us to eat all the food and lots of laughs because of the Lebkuchenherz (which we didn't managed to eat because: 1. it didn't seem to be very appetizing, 2. it was very beautiful and we didn't want to spoil it), only to decide to stay at home in bed in the end.

“This is much better”, Robert said, placing the tray on the side of the bed and lying on the bed, hitting the space on the side of his body, practically inviting me to take that place.

“Yeah...”, I smiled, taking the space next to Robert.

I sighed deeply and snuggled up next to him, running my hand over his chest and down, letting it wander under his shirt, stroking it there.

“It’s very nice to be here like this...”, I said with a smile, in a malicious tone.

Robert just laughed a bit.

“What do you think about us just lying there, like this?”, he questioned with a little smile, pressing me against his body and giving a kiss on my forehead. “We can do that later, what do you think?”, he spoke in a tone even more malicious than my previous one, bringing his face close to mine and speaking quietly in my ear: “We can take more time and eat more delicious things, no?”.

“Yes”, I chuckled, snuggling into his body, trying to climb on top of him, but being stopped by his deft hands.

“If you don't behave, nothing will happen later”, he said in a warning tone and all I could to was to give a nervous laugh.

“Fine”, I giggled. “But only if you promise that-“.

He shushed me with his index finger.

“I don't need to promise you anything”, he raised his eyebrows, and I bit my lower lip, already managing to imagine what would happen later.

“Yes, sir”, I replied, just to get his attention.

“ _Liebchen_...”, he warned me, and I chuckled with anticipation.

“It's impossible not to be excited about it, sorry”, I giggled.

Robert hugged me even tighter and buried his face in my neck, making me shiver completely.

“I love you”, these were the words that left his lips and left me completely limp in his arms.

If before I just wanted to jump on him and rip off his clothes, now I was completely lost. My heart warmed and the only desire I had was to stay there with him, forever and ever, beside the person I loved most in the world. I could wait until later, after all everything I needed was there, beside me. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.


End file.
